


Take my heart and hit the back

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's oral fixation, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Maybe Anakin shouldn't have pushed her Master so far. Obi-Wan is practically crackling at the seams, arms crossed under her robes and eyes flickering with intent fire. She leans against the opposite wall of the seedy cantina, watching Anakin steadily as Anakin continues talking to the Nautolan in the booth next to her.(Or, Anakin tries to make Obi-Wan jealous to get what she wants.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Take my heart and hit the back

**Author's Note:**

> For all your wlw obikin needs (sometimes you just need to write the porn you want to see in the world) 💖
> 
> Also, I made some art of how I imagine Obi-Wan and Anakin in this fic [here!](https://anakinspraisekink.tumblr.com/post/639523641695059968/this-was-an-attempt-at-drawing-anakin-and-obi-wan)
> 
> Title from Hit the Back by King Princess
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Maybe Anakin shouldn't have pushed her Master so far. Obi-Wan is practically crackling at the seams, arms crossed under her robes and eyes flickering with intent fire. She leans against the opposite wall of the seedy cantina, watching Anakin steadily as Anakin continues talking to the Nautolan in the booth next to her. 

She will insist that it is her Master's fault for letting her do this part of the mission anyway, of talking to patrons and trying to get information while Obi-Wan surveyed the room. Anakin will insist she _has_ to end up flirting to get anything done, that having the Nautolan's arm around her while a Twi'lek eyes her from across the table is necessary. She doesn't drink anything, because this _is_ a mission and she doesn't want to do anything truly stupid, but she pretends to soak up and enjoy the attention from others around her. 

She will insist that it is all for the mission, but really it is mostly to tease Obi-Wan. Her Master has not properly touched her, _fucked_ her anytime recently, and Anakin can't help but be needy and impatient, especially when this sort of relationship they now have is still so new, and Anakin wants to make up for lost time. Obi-Wan will give her a quick kiss before missions to appease her, but won't give her more than that, even though she can tell Obi-Wan wants it just as much as she does through their bond. 

Obi-Wan is purposefully holding back, and it drives Anakin to desperate measures. She fiddles the Padawan braid hidden in her shoulder-length hair as the Nautolan tugs her a bit closer, and Anakin makes eye contact with Obi-Wan across the room. Obi-Wan's simmering gaze makes heat coil thick and heavy deep within her, and she can't help but look away after a moment. 

She is just finding out the last of the information she needs from the Twi'lek, when Obi-Wan's voice suddenly interrupts them. "Young one, time to go." Her voice is steady, stern, and Anakin knows she's not taking no for an answer. Obi-Wan raises one eyebrow and then turns, preparing to leave. Anakin quickly manages to disentangle herself from the Nautolan and gets out of the booth to follow Obi-Wan, who's striding towards the exit. They walk out into the busy Coruscant street, Obi-Wan not looking at Anakin as they make their way to their speeder. 

Anakin is already trembling with excitement, knowing she succeeded in her goal by how arousal, jealousy, and the need to _claim_ emanates from her Master, knowing that Obi-Wan is aware of exactly what Anakin's doing. She takes another chance, trying not to let her voice shake as she says, "I was just starting to have fun, Master, why'd you have to interrupt and make me leave?" Obi-Wan glances at her as they get into the speeder, Obi-Wan at the wheel. Once they're seated, Anakin doesn't expect Obi-Wan to respond the way she does. She turns to Anakin and holds her chin between her thumb and index finger, making her look right at her. 

"Because you're _mine_ , Anakin. And you're being a brat." Anakin feels a rush of sudden heat flow through her, making her feel faint for a moment. She glares insistently back at Obi-Wan, ignoring the opportunity to say sorry. Obi-Wan stares back and then sighs, releasing her grip and facing front again to start the speeder. "Tell me what information you gathered tonight," Obi-Wan requests as they take off, and Anakin shakes herself out of the daze Obi-Wan left her in. 

Anakin takes a moment to recollect what she learned at the cantina, too keyed up to focus on much now, but still trying for her Master. "Um . . . the bounty hunter had just passed through two days ago and talked to the bartender, then he apparently got permission and went through the door behind the counter that led to a backroom. He came out a few minutes later, walking quickly with a small package in his hands, but they didn't know what exactly it was. He left in a speeder that someone else was driving. That's all."

"Good, Padawan," Obi-Wan says simply, not turning to look at her, and just this is enough to send arousal spiraling through her at her Master's praise. "We'll report that to the Council tomorrow morning." It is already quite dark out, too late for the Jedi Council unless it is an urgent emergency. Anakin is glad, because she has already waited long enough as it is. 

They are quiet the rest of the way back to the Temple, and Anakin's heart pounds anxiously, feeling herself start to sweat a little even as the wind whips around her. Obi-Wan's own anticipation and need is still evident through their bond, not even bothering to hide it for pretense. Anakin is happy to get what she wants, but she also doesn't know what she will get in return for the lengths she went just to get Obi-Wan's attention. 

When they get back to the Temple, Obi-Wan slowly leads Anakin to their rooms, stopping to talk to another Master while Anakin fidgets nearby. It feels like Obi-Wan is taking her time just to torment Anakin, who's getting antsy with the waiting. She knows Obi-Wan is amused by Anakin's excitement, even as Obi-Wan herself can't fully hide her want from Anakin. Obi-Wan walks next to Anakin calmly though, looking unaffected from the outside, and it makes Anakin _ache_ already. 

But once they get to their rooms and the door slides shut behind them, Obi-Wan is on her. Obi-Wan tugs her in by her Padawan braid, making Anakin stumble into her, and then Obi-Wan kisses her hard. Anakin immediately moans into it, one of Obi-Wan's hands still gripping her braid and the other one coming around her body to rest possessively on her lower back. Obi-Wan licks into her mouth, and the feeling of Obi-Wan's tongue makes Anakin weak, gripping tightly onto Obi-Wan's robes to stay standing. 

"Mmh, _Master_ ," Anakin moans out as Obi-Wan starts kissing down Anakin's jaw and neck, Obi-Wan's lips dragging across her skin along with a hint of teeth, making Anakin shiver. She wishes Obi-Wan could cover her entire neck with marks, a collar of bruises, to let her Master claim her in that way she knows Obi-Wan wants to. She has to resort to ones where no one sees, on her hips and inner thighs, but knowing that they are there is still enough. Obi-Wan lifts her head back up, her eyes looking dark and hungry. 

"Anakin, color," she asks, one hand caressing her hair, so different then how forceful she's been so far. 

"Green, _green_ , please," Anakin says immediately, willing to beg. Obi-Wan waits for her to continue, hand tugging lightly on her hair again. "And I promise to tell you my color when I need to or am asked." Obi-Wan hums in approval. 

"Good girl." Anakin is pulled into another kiss just as she keens from Obi-Wan's words, feeling warm under her robes and wet between her legs. She bites back a whine as soon as Obi-Wan lets her go, but then Obi-Wan's eyes are roving up and down her body. "Get undressed for me down to your underwear, Anakin, then sit on the bed," Obi-Wan instructs, and Anakin nods, immediately starting to undo her boots. 

Obi-Wan walks over into their bedroom and Anakin follows swiftly behind, hands trembling as she undoes her robe and pulls it off. She folds it as best she can and sets it on the dresser, knowing Obi-Wan will berate her if she doesn't. Obi-Wan walks over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, and Anakin watches intently to see what Obi-Wan will pull out tonight. Anakin's hands shake even more once she sees the binder cuffs and Anakin's collar, and then Obi-Wan is standing against the wall with the cuffs and collar dangling from one hand, watching as Anakin continues undressing as fast as she can. 

She feels suddenly nervous once she's nearly bare in front of Obi-Wan, with her Master still fully clothed down to her tall boots. Anakin lowers her gaze as she climbs onto the bed and sits on her knees facing Obi-Wan, trying to subtly squeeze the legs folded under her together as much as possible to relieve some of her ache. Obi-Wan pushes off from the wall and walks slowly toward Anakin, and Anakin feels like she can barely breathe. 

"Very good, dear one," Obi-Wan murmurs, stopping behind where Anakin sits on the bed. Anakin shivers at the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand running down her back. "Color, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin feels Obi-Wan's breath tickle her skin as she leans in closer.

"Green, Master," Anakin replies immediately, voice wavering a bit already. Obi-Wan drops a tiny kiss against her jaw before pulling back once more.

"Hands," Obi-Wan continues, and Anakin puts her arms behind her, soon feeling Obi-Wan carefully cuff one wrist and then the other. When Obi-Wan pulls away, Anakin experimentally tries to tug her hands apart and instead hears the light clink of the binder cuffs and feels the velvety lining dig into her skin. 

Then she feels the soft leather of her collar gently wrap around her neck, before Obi-Wan clasps it in the back just tight enough and makes sure no hair is caught in it. As Anakin moves her head when Obi-Wan pulls away once more, she hears the light jingle of the tiny durasteel tag engraved with Obi-Wan's initials dangling from the d-ring attached to the front of the collar. 

Obi-Wan walks around the bed to face her again, beckoning Anakin closer until she's at the edge of the mattress. Hands smooth up and down Anakin's body, the touch light as Obi-Wan's fingers glide down Anakin's neck, between her breasts, her trembling abs. 

"So beautiful, Ani," Obi-Wan says softly, and Anakin can't stop the whimper that comes out of her now. Obi-Wan's fingers dip lower, teasing around her hips, her thighs, the band of her underwear, but never where she needs most. 

" _Master_ ," Anakin pleads, and Obi-Wan's lips twitch up into a smile. 

"Mm, I know you're already so wet for me right now, darling, so needy." Obi-Wan's voice is low, and Anakin's pleasure is heady, settling deep within her. She whines again, automatically rocking her hips in an attempt to feel Obi-Wan's fingers properly touch her. Then Obi-Wan is pulling her hands away. "But I'm not going to give you what you want, not yet." Anakin feels herself pouting before she can stop herself, a little sound of complaint leaving her.

"But—"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's unrelenting tone makes Anakin immediately stop talking despite herself. 

Obi-Wan stands back and starts taking some of her layers off, Anakin watching enraptured as her Master shrugs off her robe, unhooks her saber, unbuckles her belt. She watches Obi-Wan's hands, wanting them on her body, wanting the familiar feeling of her fingers inside her. Once Obi-Wan is completely bare, she sits down on a chair across from the bed, in full view of Anakin. Obi-Wan sits with the casual confidence and ease she usually has, legs spread wide as she lounges so that Anakin can see all of her. Anakin bites her lip as her eyes dart over Obi-Wan's body, shifting a little where she sits. 

"You're going to watch me, Padawan, and hopefully you'll learn that being a brat doesn't always get you exactly what you want." Anakin whines, both in frustration and arousal as one of Obi-Wan's hands roam down her own body. "And don't you dare try and rub your little cunt off on the bed," Obi-Wan warns, though her voice gets a bit breathless at the end as her fingers trail down, down, down. 

She slides one hand over her cunt, dragging two fingers through her wet center, her hips bucking up slightly. She brings that hand back up to her mouth to lick her own fingers, getting them wet, and then she reaches down again to circle her clit with her fingers. Anakin keeps her hands tightly gripped together where they're cuffed behind her back, barely able to take the sight before her. She wants to be on her knees before her Master, between the splay of Obi-Wan's legs so that she can taste her, can let her Master grind against her mouth and use her to get off, to feel her come and let her slick pool on her tongue. 

Obi-Wan continues to touch herself, letting out gasps and loud hitches in breath for Anakin's benefit. Anakin tries to stay as still as possible even as she continues to tremble, because Obi-Wan still watches her intently. And then Obi-Wan starts talking, and Anakin knows she's done for. "This feels lovely, Anakin. But it would be even better if you had been good and could do this for me." Anakin gives a pitiable whine, feeling herself throb with raw want. 

" _Mnhh_ , Master . . ." She feels her mouth practically water at the sight of Obi-Wan's open and glistening cunt, the sound of her wetness as she pleasures herself. Obi-Wan still looks collected if not for her blazing eyes and light flush, casually flipping strawberry blonde hair out of her face. 

"I can imagine how wet you are right now, dear one, how sweet you taste, how slick you are inside. I know you're just ready and waiting for me to touch you, to fill you, and you're probably _dripping_ right now, so desperate that you're completely soaked through your underwear, getting your thighs and even the sheets damp from your arousal." Tears prick Anakin's eyes at Obi-Wan's words, feeling so overwhelmed but also discontented with her denied pleasure. 

" _Please_ , Master, please!" She begs, trying to get Obi-Wan to touch her, to let her touch Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan just ignores her words with a smirk, bringing a hand up to tease one of her own nipples. She sends ideas and images through their bond, of Obi-Wan eating Anakin out with her fingertips pressing hard into Anakin's hipbones, of Anakin on her belly getting fingered with her head buried in the sheets, of Anakin riding Obi-Wan's strap-on while Obi-Wan fucks deep up into her. 

Tears start to fall down Anakin's face, hearing the continuous rattle of the binder cuffs as she twists her hands behind her impatiently. Arousal pulses through her, nearly unbearable, and she just _wants_ so much. Obi-Wan's hand gets a little faster on her cunt, and she actually looks a little more undone now, legs shaking slightly as she still watches Anakin intently from half-lidded eyes. 

" _Master-rrr_ ," Anakin pleads, starting to sniffle, curls sticking to her face, unable to stop the tiny wiggle her body makes to try and relieve some of her arousal. Of course Obi-Wan notices and raises an eyebrow, making Anakin try her best to hold very still. " _Please_ , Master, _please_ I'll be good now, I promise, I—"

"Will you?" Obi-Wan asks, and she stops touching herself. "Will you be good for me now?" She stands up and walks towards Anakin until she is right in front of her. Obi-Wan raises the fingers wet with her slick to Anakin's lips, and immediately takes them into her mouth to suck on, the familiar taste of her Master making her keen around them. "If I uncuff you, will you behave?" Obi-Wan takes her fingers out, making Anakin whine quietly. 

"Yes, _yes_ I will, Master," Anakin says breathlessly. Obi-Wan tilts her head and looks Anakin up and down appraisingly, before she finally nods. 

"Alright, Padawan." Then Obi-Wan is sitting up on the bed next to Anakin, shifting behind her to unclasp her handcuffs and set them aside. Obi-Wan turns Anakin to face her once her hands are freed, before gathering up Anakin's wrists in her hands and kissing the skin where the cuffs dug in. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks quietly, and Anakin just nods frantically. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan, green, _please_ ," Anakin replies, knowing she looks a mess with her bitten-red lips and face wet with tears, her underwear uncomfortably damp. Obi-Wan just gives a pleased laugh and reaches out to trace Anakin's bottom lip with her thumb, making Anakin shiver. 

"Thank you, Anakin, my good girl," Obi-Wan says, and smooths some hair out of Anakin's face. "Can you lie down for me now, Ani? I want to ride your sweet mouth." Anakin is immediately moving to lie on her back. 

"Yes, please, Master, _please_ sit on my face," Anakin pants, feeling like she could crumble with the heady arousal she feels, especially when Obi-Wan groans softly in response. But first Obi-Wan spreads Anakin's legs and starts finally pulling down her underwear, Anakin lifting her hips up to help until she's fully exposed for Obi-Wan's eyes and the cool air of the room. 

Obi-Wan's steady gaze on her cunt makes her squirm, feeling the need to close her thighs together, but she doesn't get a chance when Obi-Wan holds them open and suddenly leans down. She licks once up Anakin's cunt between her folds, tongue flicking out at her clit before Obi-Wan pulls back again. 

"You taste _divine_ , sweetheart, you're so pink, so pretty." A little noise escapes Anakin's throat, her excitement only growing as Obi-Wan moves up to straddle Anakin's face with her knees. Anakin immediately cranes her head up as she tries to get a taste of her Master after waiting for _ages_ , feeling the collar tighten against her neck, but she's pulled back down to the bed by Obi-Wan's grip in her hair. "Greedy girl," Obi-Wan teases, but her voice is sounding a bit strained. Anakin always feels exhilarated that she can affect her Master in this way. 

Anakin sucks spit into her mouth and parts her lips, tongue sticking out flat, and she hopes she looks appealing. By her Master's hitch in breath while she looks down at her, she thinks that maybe she does, and she sees a flash through their bond or what she looks like—curls strewn around her head, eyes hazy, wet mouth open and eager. 

"So perfect for me, my lovely Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, her thumb stroking Anakin's cheek. "Ready?" Anakin nods, hands coming up to hold onto Obi-Wan's thighs. Anakin hesitates as she touches Obi-Wan, realizing that she didn't ask permission first, but Obi-Wan just nods and smiles down at her in approval. 

Then Obi-Wan is lowering down enough so that her cunt rests lightly against Anakin's mouth, and Anakin has to close her eyes as the taste of her Master floods her tongue. It's as addicting as spice, and Anakin immediately starts lapping and sucking at Obi-Wan, running her tongue up the center of her and mouthing at her clit. 

Obi-Wan starts gently rocking her hips, and soon Anakin can't do much except keep her mouth there for Obi-Wan to use as her Master rolls her hips down. Anakin's legs shift, feeling even more incredibly wet, her arousal unbearable. Obi-Wan's fingers thread through Anakin's hair, keeping her pinned to the bed, while Anakin's hands grip desperately at Obi-Wan's skin. Anakin feels so surrounded by her Master in the best of ways, and even when Obi-Wan lifts up to let Anakin breathe properly, Anakin just wants her to come back down immediately, wants Obi-Wan's strong thighs to suffocate her. 

"Look at this pretty mouth, how pliant you are for me, how willing to be used," Obi-Wan says, voice a bit shaky. Anakin moans against her cunt, eyelashes fluttering, making Obi-Wan gasp a little harder now too. Obi-Wan is always good at hiding just how affected she is, but Anakin can still tell how much she is by her breathing, the slight trembling of her legs, her taut stomach, the pure arousal flooding their bond that Anakin just wants to drown in. 

And of course there's how wet Obi-Wan gets too, and Anakin feels like her face is practically drenched, trying to press her tongue up into Obi-Wan's entrance whenever she can to taste even more of her slick. She doesn't stay super gentle either, instead grinding against Anakin's face and taking her own pleasure, creating a hint of a soreness that Anakin craves. She is overwhelmed by Obi-Wan's presence, her taste, the smell of her arousal, the tickle of curls on Anakin's skin, by being under her Master and held in place by the fierce glint in her eye. 

Obi-Wan looks so beautiful above her, all toned muscle and freckled skin, Anakin watching the soft curve of her breasts and the way her hair falls around her face. Her cunt pulses against Anakin, and Anakin relishes how it's like she gets to intimately see and feel Obi-Wan's entire being laid bare for her. Obi-Wan's pace starts to get jittery, her entrance clenching up as her whole body tightens, and Anakin knows she's going to come soon.

" _Fuck_ , Anakin, sweetheart—" Obi-Wan groans out, her breathing gone ragged and harsh. 

" _Master_ ," Anakin whines brokenly when Obi-Wan pulls off a bit, "please come on me." A shudder runs through Obi-Wan's body, and Anakin keeps their eyes locked as she licks her lips slowly and drops her mouth open again. 

"Good fucking girl," Obi-Wan murmurs in wonderment, almost to herself, and it makes Anakin whine again and wiggle her legs impatiently. Obi-Wan gives a strangled laugh. "Okay, dear one, I know what you want, you just need to be covered in your Master's come, hmm?" Anakin makes a truly desperate sound now, pleading with her eyes, and it must be enough because Obi-Wan is lowering herself down again.

Her pace is fast, trying to get herself there, hips circling into Anakin as Anakin tries to suck insistently at Obi-Wan's clit. Obi-Wan keeps one hand on the bed to brace herself, and her other comes up to palm at one of her breasts absently, her eyes constantly falling shut as pleasure nearly overwhelms her. Anakin's own eyes are wide, not wanting to miss a single moment of her Master falling apart on top of her. 

"Ani—" Obi-Wan gasps, the hand on her breast coming down to hold Anakin's hand that's on her hip, her grip tight as Anakin notices she's trying not to squeeze Anakin's face with her shaking thighs. "That's it, so good, darling, taking what I give you, _mmh_ —" 

Then Anakin's face starts to feel impossibly wetter, Obi-Wan's hips stuttering as she grinds hard and comes with a broken moan. Obi-Wan's body shakes above her as little tremors run through her Master's body, Obi-Wan curling forward a bit as her orgasm overtakes her. Anakin keeps desperately lapping Obi-Wan's slick up, taking as much as she can get, her nose getting sore from how intensely Obi-Wan rocks her pelvis against it. 

Anakin feels herself making noise too, a high-pitched, needy whine as her own hips buck uselessly up. Obi-Wan's hips roll languidly now, riding out her pleasure as she catches her breath. Anakin kisses softly at her clit just to make her shiver once more, before Obi-Wan is getting off of Anakin and sitting to the side of her on the bed. Anakin licks her lips and any areas she can reach with her tongue, feeling a bit dazed and incredibly aroused, but also pleased with herself. 

Obi-Wan runs a gentle hand through Anakin's hair, still breathing a bit faster than normal as she takes in Anakin's appearance. "Mm, you look _wrecked_ , my sweet girl," she says, voice still low and laced with honey-sweet pleasure, and Anakin makes another needy sound. Obi-Wan runs a finger slowly along Anakin's chin, coating it in her own come, sticky trails following as she lifts up her finger and raises it to Anakin's lips. Anakin has already opened her mouth in anticipation, and now she takes Obi-Wan's finger in with vigor, sucking and swirling her tongue around it until she's positive it's all cleaned off. "Insatiable, aren't you, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asks with breathless amusement, and Anakin can't find it within her to deny it. 

Lying on her side facing Anakin, Obi-Wan takes her finger out of Anakin's mouth and trails her hand down Anakin's body. Anakin trembles, hands twisted into the sheets, and her knees automatically fall open a bit as Obi-Wan makes her way to Anakin's cunt. Her touch is light and teasing at first, but it's still enough to make Anakin arch up, just aching to be touched in any way. Obi-Wan's fingers drag through the middle of her, her fingers easily getting slicked up and Anakin blushing at the loud sound of her wetness. 

"Poor thing, you're so wet, dear one," Obi-Wan says, her voice sweet and teasing, and Anakin feels her face heat up even more in response. One finger pets around her entrance, barely dipping in for a moment before Obi-Wan is just circling the area again. Anakin's hips buck up as she makes a whine of protest, wanting more. 

" _Please_ , Master, your fingers, please fuck me," Anakin begs, head tilted back as she pants, her legs falling open more. Obi-Wan props herself up with her free hand to lean down over Anakin, one finger finally pressing inside, too slowly for Anakin. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Obi-Wan says, and then her finger is suddenly sliding deeper inside Anakin, immediately curling it to press up against her sweet spot. Anakin lets out a surprised keen, barely able to meet Obi-Wan's heady gaze, and she dissolves into whimpers as Obi-Wan quickly slips in another finger beside the first. Anakin is so aroused and wet that they go in easily, but there's still enough of a stretch that Anakin feels full, ridding her of that empty ache. "Oh, is this what you needed, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan asks as Anakin gives a shaky moan, and Obi-Wan's almost patronizing-sounding voice only fuels Anakin further. 

Obi-Wan suddenly sets her pace fast, fucking her fingers in and out of Anakin with determination and ruthlessly pressing hard against her sweet spot. Anakin squirms and writhes at the sudden feeling of being overwhelmed with pleasure after getting barely anything the whole time, and she lets out a desperate sound. She claps a hand over her mouth as she nearly sobs, already feeling so close, but Obi-Wan sits up without losing her pace and pulls Anakin's wrist away, taking both in her hand and pinning them to the mattress above Anakin's head. 

The heel of Obi-Wan's palm presses down hard against Anakin's clit, making her pleasure feel staticky, electric. "Only I get to touch you here because I'm the only one who can fill you up the way you need, the only one able to fuck you right," Obi-Wan murmurs into Anakin's ear, and the possessiveness sends more heat pooling in Anakin's lower stomach. "Am I correct?" 

"Yes, _yes_ , Master, only— _mnh_ —only you, Master," Anakin moans out, and Obi-Wan fingers her harder in response.

"Good girl." The loud wet sounds that come from the finger-fucking still makes Anakin feel a bit embarrassed, squirming on Obi-Wan's deft fingers, and Obi-Wan seems to pick up on the way Anakin feels. "I know, you're so fucking wet for me, darling, so soft and hot around my fingers." Obi-Wan's words alone are enough to make Anakin arch her back and mewl, but then Obi-Wan sends the image of what she sees through their bond, of Obi-Wan pulling her palm away for a good view of Anakin's cunt that's flushed and glistening, hole stretched around Obi-Wan's fingers dripping with Anakin's slick. 

" _Please, please, please_ ," Anakin chants, the only thing she can say now, her body tightening up and braced for the inevitable onslaught of pleasure. Obi-Wan's hair tickles her overheated skin, crying out as Obi-Wan grinds her palm into Anakin's clit again, and she feels Obi-Wan smirk as she nips at her jaw. Anakin's legs tremble, clenching down on Obi-Wan's fingers as she feels incredibly desperate. 

"I know you're going to come, Anakin, so do it," Obi-Wan commands, and as if Obi-Wan had control over her body, Anakin immediately comes, so hard it almost hurts and makes her eyes roll back. Her whole body shakes as Obi-Wan continues to fuck her through, not letting up on her pace. " _That's_ it, sweet girl, you come so pretty for me."

"Ah _hhh_ , fuck, _Master_ ," Anakin pants, hips tilting up to roll down onto Obi-Wan's fingers, which are slowing down their pace finally. The languid press of them inside her increases the pleasure that seeps into her very bones in the comedown of her orgasm, body stretched out and head shifting side to side like she's just woken up from a good sleep or gotten into a warm bath. " _Mmmh_ ," she sighs, eyes falling shut as she just enjoys what her body is feeling, but then her leisurely period is over when Obi-Wan suddenly starts fucking her harder again, making sure to still get her sweet spot with every thrust. 

Anakin cries out, still sensitive enough that she feels tender, yet pleasure starts to return from the stimulation. It's an overwhelming combination, writhing again as she continues to be pinned down by Obi-Wan, her cunt sounding impossibly wetter. 

"Oh, _gods_ —" she whimpers, wanting to both escape from the curl of Obi-Wan's purposeful fingers and wanting her to never stop. She feels Obi-Wan's swirl of a question through their bond, about whether it's okay to keep going, and Anakin nods frantically. "Green, _please_ , Master, keep going, I can't—"

"Take it, Padawan, that's a good girl," Obi-Wan coos, her thumb replacing the heel of her palm to rub more directly at her clit, making her hips buck up. Obi-Wan dips her head to take one of Anakin's nipples into her mouth, sucking on and gently tugging at it with her teeth like she knows Anakin likes. It makes tears spring to Anakin's eyes again, the pleasure feeling molten-hot within her and almost too much to bear, and she is glad Obi-Wan is there keeping her grounded. 

The tears start to roll down her cheeks again and into her hair as heat builds within her, hurtling towards orgasm faster than her first. Obi-Wan's mouth moves to her other breast, Anakin arching desperately up into her touch. Everything feels so intense, and Anakin can barely catch her breath with how Obi-Wan makes her feel like she is flying through hyperspace, body awash with warmth and full of light. 

"I _can't_ —I can't, Master," Anakin whines, eyes hazy and struggling to stay open, the pleasure almost devastating in how good it is. Obi-Wan shushes her and lets go of Anakin's wrists, making Anakin immediately wrap her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and bury her face into Obi-Wan's chest. Anakin muffles her cries and whimpers into Obi-Wan's skin, voice getting increasingly breathier and more high-pitched. 

"You've got it, my precious girl, you can be good and come for me again." Obi-Wan commands gently caressing Anakin's skin even as the pace of her fingers is brutal, sparks shooting through Anakin as Obi-Wan doesn't let up from her sweet spot. She feels her orgasm slowly build and build and build, the feeling achingly good, and then Obi-Wan is softly saying, " _come, Ani_ ," and it finally tips Anakin over the edge. 

She comes hard, so intensely that it feels ruinous, enough to make her feel like she could black out. Her teeth sink into Obi-Wan's shoulder as bone-shattering waves of pleasure continue to roll over her, body jolting up as she comes down from her orgasm, Obi-Wan slowing down her fingers and drawing out the feeling. Anakin still trembles, feeling weak and sated, and then Obi-Wan kisses her on the head. 

Obi-Wan helps Anakin lie back down on the bed as she tries to catch her breath, shivery bolts of pleasure running through his with Obi-Wan's fingers moving languidly within her. Finally, with her free hand caressing Anakin's skin comfortingly, Obi-Wan carefully pulls her fingers out of her. Anakin still winces slightly, especially from feeling so empty now, but Obi-Wan is there to drop kisses on her warm skin, there to murmur praise that washes over her like a balm. 

"Dear one, my love," Obi-Wan says softly, kissing up Anakin's body until she captures her lips in a slow kiss. Obi-Wan cradles Anakin's body against her, one hand stroking through Anakin's hair, and Anakin feels sleepy and not quite there yet. Obi-Wan lifts up the hand that she fingered Anakin with and quickly sucks on her fingers to clean them off, Anakin watching with heavy, curious eyes. 

"I made your fingers prune up," Anakin observes, and then she's giggling drowsily, burying her head in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan smiles and squeezes her closer in response, and Anakin takes Obi-Wan's clean hand, mindlessly playing with it and tracing over it with her own fingers as she continues to drift down to awareness. 

"You're so good, Ani, so beautiful, so very perfect for me. I love you," Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin smiles, Obi-Wan's words always making her feel warm and loved. "And you know I don't own you, that you can do whatever you want, yes? Or at least, whatever you want within reason, Padawan mine." Obi-Wan's voice is softly teasing, but Anakin can tell she's a bit worried too, thinking maybe she went too far with being possessive. Anakin lifts her head to look at Obi-Wan and give her a quick kiss. 

"I know, Obi-Wan, but it's still _so_ hot when you're possessive," Anakin says with a grin, and Obi-Wan lets out a relieved laugh. "I love you, and I'm yours, Master. And you're mine." Obi-Wan smiles. 

"I'm yours," she says earnestly. "And I'm sorry for being more distant with you lately, Anakin. The emotions I feel for you are so strong, so overwhelming, that they scare me sometimes. But that is no excuse for running away for my own benefit, when you need me there." Anakin's heart aches, and maybe she's feeling more sentimental, more fragile, after her orgasm, but she almost wants to cry. 

"It's okay, Master. Now I know that when you drift away I just need to tease you, make you remember that I do belong to you," Anakin says with a shy laugh, and Obi-Wan's eyes shine with amusement and fondness. Her hand grabs Anakin's Padawan braid and tugs on it playfully. The pure love radiating through their bond makes Anakin incredibly hopeful, dizzy with happiness. "We'll figure this out, Obi-Wan, together, just like we always do."

" _Together_ ," Obi-Wan whispers in the scant space between them before she's giving Anakin a deep, yearning kiss, and it feels like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
